


A bastard in his rightful place

by psychoticmidds (orphan_account)



Series: Pet Wolf [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Torture, Dominance, I shouldn't be so cruel to Starks, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Putting a bastard in his place, Roose isn't too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of the pet wolf series. In which Roose makes Jon his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moat Cailin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).



The bastard was not allowed to ride with the rest, using some rope Roose bound Jon's wrists and tied the other end to the reigns of the horse; Ramsay was there to bid them farewell as they began their journey to Moat Cailin from the Dreadfort. It was a long journey and each time Jon lost his footing and fell to the ground the horse would continue to drag him along until he managed to get back to his feet; if he resisted or struggled Roose would have the horse kick him. When they arrived at the ruins, Roose dismounted his horse handing the reigns over to his men.  

"  **Take the bastard to the dungeon and chain him up** , " He ordered in his low voice, Roose decided after pleasing his fat wife and making sure she was resting that he would pay the bastard a visit. Jon was led away, chained and locked away in another cage, the image of his older brother still burned vividly in his mind. 

"  **This won't do...** " Roose tisked from outside the cell before unlocking the door, entering the cell looking the boy over with little interest. Without a word, Roose removed the cloak, tossing it to the floor, "  **You will no longer need these possessions** ," He stated simply, removing Jon's weapons as well, but kept him clothed for the time being.  "  **Crow or wolf..neither fit you. Just a **mongrel, the result of breeding, but belonging to no breed. A useless mutt that needs to be taught his place in the world****. " **  
**

" **You despise me, yet you bred a bastard as well. You, hypocrite**. " Jon growled venomously, Roose's eyes stared back at him cold and void of emotion, but his hand struck Jon mercilessly across the cheek, cutting it where his rings had torn into the bastards skin.  **  
**

"  **Ramsay was titled a Bolton, throwing away his bastard name, unlike yourself**."

" **Just because you allowed Ramsay your name, does not make him a true-born**." Roose struck Jon again, cutting his cheek once more. 

"  **You will mind your tongue when you speak to me, and about my son, or you will lose it**."  It was hard for Jon to determine how threatening Roose Bolton really was, he seemed calm and collective, unlike his bastard son whom would so shamelessly flaunt his emotions. 

" **You don't frighten me**." No sneer, smirk, or even anger crossed the elder's face, his retaliation came physically hand gripping tightly a hold of Jon's throat squeezing his  airway closed until the bastard began to gasp and choke. 

"  **No, not yet..but you will soon enough**. " Just as Jon's vision began to darken Roose released his throat, shoving Jon to the ground, "  **Soon, not only will you fear me, but you will obey my every order and answer only to your new name**." Roose gathered the items he had stripped the bastard of and left the cell, having the guard lock the door behind him as he left the dungeon, "  **Do not feed the bastard, or give him water**. "

"  **Yes, your grace**." The man replied obediently, Jon picked himself up after he had caught his breath and rubbed at his neck. As much as Jon wished he could deny the claims that Roose had made, but after seeing what had become of Robb, it was hard not to deny his fate. Still, if there was a slim chance that he could escape Roose and save Robb from Ramsay, he would have to try. 


	2. Chapter 2

Roose enjoyed breakfast with his wife that morning while in the back of his mind what would be his best strategy.  Winterfell was just sitting there ready to be taken by anyone, and although the ruins was an impressive keep, taking claim of Winterfell would be smart. Perhaps he could offer the ruins to his wife's family the Frey's, keep the Dreadfort for himself, and give Winterfell to Ramsay. " **Please excuse me, my lady, I have a lot of work to do** ," kissing Walda upon the cheek, Roose went to send the letters and put his plan into action. 

Afer sending the Ravens Roose headed back, and was reminded of his quest when he heard the rattling chains from the dungeon.  "  **Ah, yes I suppose I should feed you** ," Roose stated in a flat tone looking at the bastard through the bars of the cell. "  **Not that you deserve it by any means, but it is wise to keep you alive**. " **  
**

"  **To what means?** " Jon asked knowing well how Roose Bolton felt about him, so he did not understand how keeping him alive did Roose any good. The cell was unlocked Roose merely strode inside swiftly punching the bastard in the gut watching him crumble to the group d holding himself as he gasped. Wrenching the bastards head up by the scalp Roose looked him in the eyes.

"  **I do not believe that is any of your business, mutt."** The Lord's tone was authoritative, and to the point, a small hint of cruelty lied within as he tried out the new title he decided to call the bastard. Jon's eyes sparked with rebellion and pride known to the Stark line. 

"  **If you didn't plan to elaborate perhaps you shouldn't have said anything at all**."

"  **What gives you the right to tell me what to do, mutt**?" Roose didn't have to make it known in his tone that he was angry for Jon to realize he had overstepped the line. There was no warning for what was going to happen next, Roose released Jon from the chains, using them to beat the bastard into the ground. 

" S-stop..please! " Roose paused when mutt started pleading, there was no look of pleasure for making the bastard plead.

"  **Are you ready to apologize mutt**? "

"  **Stop calling me a mutt**! " Roose struck the bastard again until he begged for the Lord to stop.

"  **I will call you anything I please, mutt. Now apologize for your behavior**. " Once more Roose didn't have to sound threatening to make his point across to Jon. 

"  **I - I'm sorry**. "  Roose struck mutt with the chains again making no show of pleasure when the bastard howled in pain. 

"  **I do believe you have forgotten who you are speaking too, Mutt**." The Lord pointed out sternly waiting for Mutt to make up for his mistake and when he didn't Roose struck him again. 

"  **I - I'm sorry,  M'lord**."

"  **There now, that wasn't so hard now was it Mutt?** "Roose asked, giving the bastard no hint of praise or even displeasure. Simply, Roose forced the chains back on Jon and left the cell, the guards locking up after him as the Lord left the dungeon going back to his wife. 


	3. Chapter 3

Receiving both Ramsay and Walder's responses, Roose's plan was set in motion, however before he could plan to move into the Dreadfort he would have to tell his wife about the bastard he would be bringing along with them. "  **Walda, my dear we are going to be living in the Dreadfort.  I have given this place to your father before we go I must inform you that Ramsay gave me a gift. The bastard son of Eddard Stark**. " His fat wife seemed surprised by the news quietly pondering what that meant. 

"  **And are you going to do as Ramsay did to Robb**? "

"  **Yes.** " Roose answered plainly, the women looked away from him piercing her lips tightly.

" **I don't suppose I have a say in the matter** ," Walda stated getting a shake of the head as an answer. 

 **" I only informed you out of respect, what I choose to do is my decision. Now pack your things we are leaving as soon as everything is ready**." Roose didn't speak harshly to his wife, everything he said was to the point, he kissed her upon the cheek leaving her to pack and to plan how he would transport Mutt to the Dreadfort.

Having the blacksmith fasten together a cage they could pull along by horse, Roose went to gather his things together. It would be nice to be back in the familiar walls of his home, there was much to do, after making sure his handmaids were packing his things and helping Walda with hers, Roose went to the kitchen. 

" **Can I help you find something M'lord?** " The cook asked as Roose started going through the bread, looking from the bread to the cook blankly head slightly tilted to the side. 

"  **You can help me by doing as I asked and getting everything ready to leave. I have everything under control**. " Grabbing a loaf that was burnt and stale, Roose left the kitchen heading to the dungeon tossing the bread into the cell at Mutt. "  **Eat, Mutt. You will need your energy to travel**." Roose turned about to leave when the bastard spoke up.

"  **How do you expect me to eat my hands are bound and this bread is burnt**." Roose looked over his shoulder coldly.

"  **Runt has no problems eating without his hands,  so I don't have any doubt you can suffice as well. If you don't decide to eat that is not my problem, nor my fault, either eat what I give you or starve Mutt. I don't care either way, but I'm sure Runt would care a big deal if his brother starved to death**." With that Roose turned his head and left to check in on the progress. Jon stared at the bread on the ground in front of him for a long time he was hungry, but he wasn't sure he was hungry enough to humiliate himself.

Kicking the loaf away Jon tried not to rest his back against the wall, the chains not giving him much slack to move around without the metal cutting into his wrists. Some of Roose's guards came to the cell unlocked the door and unchained Jon dragging him to his feet. 

Jon waited until he was stable before he yanked his arm away from one of the men shoving him back and throwing a punch at the other, forcing him to lose his grip. Jon used his advantage to start running remembering the way he had been brought in and took it to get out. Opening the door, Jon walked outstanding face to face with Roose Bolton, the two staring each other down.

"  **You want something done right..you do it yourself** ," Roose muttered so quietly that Jon had barely heard him, in fact before he could register remotely what the man had said the Lord took a step toward him. " **Not only will you be punished for harming my men, but for attempting to escape**. " 

"  **Can't harm me if I kill you first, and once I'm finished with you I'll kill Ramsay and free my brother**. " 

"  **Listen to you, trying to be noble** ," Roose remarked coldly barely threatened by the bastards threats like any child Mutt tried to strike first, Roose dodged the bastard and swiftly kicked him in the middle of the back watching him fall to the ground. Approaching the bastard Roose grabbed a hold of his long black hair forcing him to his feet, "  **You will need to be more creative than that Mutt, you forget I raised a bastard and know how they think and attack**." 

Dragging Mutt by the hair Roose shoved the bastard into the cage locking the door behind him seeing the look on the bastards face but did not explain himself. Mounting the horse the cage was attached to Roose set off, leading his men toward Dreadfort.  **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The bastard would have to be taught a lesson, and shown what would happen to him if he continued to be defiant. Unlike Ramsay, Roose didn't believe you had to rape someone to break them, and the mutt wasn't worthy of having the Lord's cock inside him. Add enough violence and it could break a man just as well as rape could, there were only certain things that rape would do to a person and if Roose did decide that the bastard needed to be broken in those ways he would have someone else do it. 

Entering the kennel,  Roose strolled to the cell Mutt was locked away. "  **This cage is the same Runt was held in** ," The Lord informed the bastard before unlocking the door and yanked the bastard out by the hair, "  **Time for your punishment Mutt**." Jon struggled to fight for his freedom from Roose, but the man was a lot stronger than Jon gave him credit for being an elder man.

Shoved on the ground, the bastard tried to wriggle to his feet and was shoved back down by Roose's boot, his head smashing into the ground. Roose removed his cloak, not wanting it to be soiled by the bastards blood, and when he was ready to begin he removed Mutt's clothing, which seemed to already frighten the bastard, he began to kick and struggle beneath the lord.

"  **S-stop! What are you doing**?" Roose grabbed tightly onto the back of the bastards neck pressing his weight of his knee into the middle of the boys back keeping him held down and used his knife to cut the clothes off Mutt not bothering to explain what he was planning to do. That is what ruined a torture when the victim knew what was to expect they could mentally prepare for the pain, and Roose didn't want the bastard prepared. 

With Mutt now naked, Roose forced him to his feet restraining the bastard to the same wheel Ramsay had used on both Reek and Runt. The serrated edges of the knife slowly sawed into the bastards skin, peeling off layer by layer, enjoying every moment not rushing his blade. The Lord blocked out the screams and pleads of the bastard just because Mutt was begging for it to end did not mean that he had learned his lesson. 

"  **If you don't shut up, I will gag you** ," Roose warned the bastard boy, tired of hearing the pathetic empty pleads. He was careful not to cut anything vital off of Mutt and have him bleed to death, the bastard had to be kept alive. Neither disappointed or upset with the boy when he could not follow the command, he stopped flaying Mutt's skin only to find a gag and fit it into the bastards mouth, muffling the screams and his voice.

Roose was almost finished with his work, he removed the gag and forced the bastards mouth open pressing the sharpened edge against the boys tongue. 

"  **This will be your last warning, Mutt. The next time you disappoint me, I will cut out your tongue**." In order to prove his point, Roose knicked the bastards tongue with the blade as he pulled it out of his mouth and left the cell closing the door behind him leaving Mutt to hang on the wheel.


	5. Chapter 5

Blood filled Jon's mouth, tasting metallic and salty to prevent swallowing it he spat it out, causing the blood to drip down his chin and on his chest. His body aching where Roose had removed the skin, his eyes red from crying, he had never felt so weak and helpless. Uncomfortably shifting against the wheel straining the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. 

Even if Jon had the use of his mouth he was certain it wouldn't do any good and Roose Bolton would keep his word and cut out his tongue all together. Jon could remember that Roose always seemed like a distant man, but Jon never thought the man was this cruel and sadistic. Roose probably figured that it was best if he kept his true self-hidden from others, like Jon's father. It was clear that it was Roose was the parent Ramsay had taken after. 

 It was maddening being stuck on the wheel, not knowing what was going on or what would happen and each time it sounded like someone was coming toward him, Jon would tense in panic fearing it was Roose. At some point, Jon began to drift off, closing his eyes exhausted. 

"  **Wake up, Mutt** ," Roose said smacking the bastard boy across the cheek harshly, "  **Are you ready to behave properly?** " Jon narrowed his eyes at Roose,  tensing against the ropes that bound him to the wheel, his tongue pulsed painfully making it difficult for him to speak, giving him no choice but to nod his head.

"  **I can understand how it may be hard for you as a bastard to know how to behave, but I'll train you properly. You should be grateful, not many Lord's would waste their time on a bastard pup**." Jon growled again tightening his hands into fists, Roose struck him and pulled out a knife, tracing the sharp edge across the bastard's body watching him flinch waiting for the blade to cut into him.

 "  **You shouldn't growl at your master, Mutt**." Without warning, the blade did not cut into him, Roose punched him in the gut taking Jon by surprise, every move the elder Bolton made was hard to foresee. When Jon expected one thing, something else happened entirely, removing any defenses he had tried to use to block the pain. 

Next the blade cut into him, the yell altered by the cut on his tongue.  "  **Let me go** ," The bastard pleaded as best as he could.

"  **I'm tired of hearing your voice** ," Jon shook his head frightened that he would lose his tongue, Roose left the room for awhile and came back grabbing Mutt by the muzzle forcing him to keep his mouth closed starting to sew his lips together. The bastard tried shaking his head free, but Roose kept his grip tight and his jaw clamped so he couldn't open his mouth. 

After getting the first stitches through Roose went over Mutt's mouth again, his words muffled to sound like the wine of a dog. 

"  **Much better** ," The bastard growled again and Roose struck him again, continuing to cut and strike Mutt randomly so that the bastard didn't know what was coming until he was whimpering and barely conscious. "  **I told you not to growl at me, Mutt**." The bastard pup had too much of that Stark pride running through his veins and Roose would make sure that every bit of it would be stripped away from him. 

Leaving Mutt hanging limply from the wheel, he allowed some of his men to go in and use Ramsay's tactic of rape to break the bastard even more. 

* * *

 

Hours later Roose came back, commanding them to stop. "  **I will have them stop Mutt if you promise to be a good boy. Just nod your head** ," Jon nodded his head weakly and Roose signaled to his men to leave the room and they did as they were told. Roose pulled his knife out again,"  **Now, let's try this again, Mutt**." Cutting the stitches off the bastard's mouth. **  
**

Instead of telling the bastard what he wanted, he waited to see if Mutt could figure it out on his own. 

"  **P-please**..." Roose didn't care that the bastard's words were slurred, he could understand him just fine. "  **F - forgive me...M'Lord**." Roose sliced Mutt making him yelp in pain making it clear that he had made a mistake.  "  **Master, Master, I'm sorry**!" Roose moved away from the bastard pup, leaving the room and Mutt hanging on the wheel, the room was locked up behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.   
> The finale made me sad.

It was humiliating how terrified Jon felt hearing people walking by, constantly on edge that Roose was coming back to torture him. The moment that Roose did come back, Jon couldn't help but tremble under the emotionless stare. 

"  **We are going to train today Mutt, if you are a good boy and do as your told, I might reward you for it** **. If you are bad and don't do as you are told, you will be punished. Is that understood**?" **  
**

"  **Y-Yes M-master** ," Jon stammered frightened by the threat of punishment. Roose lifted the collar in his hand that was meant for slaves and attached it to bastard's neck; mutt should have been thankful that he had so much room for his neck. It was a lot better then what Runt got from Ramsay. 

Roose allowed Mutt the freedom of the chains, staring at him expectedly.  Jon didn't know what the man wanted and stared waiting for a command, back pressed against the wheel too terrified to move. 

"  **That's a neat trick Mutt, I didn't know your kind knew how to stand on it's hind legs** ," The bastard swallowed and lowered to the floor on his hands and knees. "  **That's what I thought. Now, listen up Mutt cause I am only going to tell you this once. You are to stay at my side at all times, when I walk you walk, when I stop so do you. If you try to run away, I will hunt you down and not only will I punish you, but Ramsay will bring Runt over and I will force you watch him get tortured**."

Mutt whimpered at the threat, Robb had already been through a lot, and Jon couldn't allow him to be the reason his brother was harmed. Parading the bastard out of the cell, Roose lead the way outside showing off that he had broken the bastard and put him in his rightful place. 

Though Roose's wife was unhappy about being in a contest with a bastard, she knew her husband could care less about her feelings. Complaining about it would get her no where, so, while Roose was distracted with buisness, she kicked Mutt hard in the side, making him crumple to the ground. 

"  **Will you excuse me, I believe my pup may need to rest** ," Roose excused himself, he wasn't blind, he had seen what his wife had done. Leading the bastard to the bedroom he pointed at the floor near the wall and obediantly Mutt crawled to the area and laid down on his stomach."  **Stay**." Roose left the room and set out to find his wife and have a word about keeping her hands off what was his. 

John closed his eyes humiliated by how easily Roose had him obeying his every command,  as if he had been his bitch for years. This wasn't just about him though, they had Robb, and no one seemed like they were going to save either of them. 


End file.
